


trees

by shyimbroglio



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alone, Cowardly, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyimbroglio/pseuds/shyimbroglio
Summary: in an alternative universe,they wouldn't've met.





	

in an alternate universe,  
they wouldn't've met.  
and in that world,  
we would not live.

Josh smacked his head against the pale wood of his old, worn down desk. He wouldn't make it, despite the amount of time trying. It just wouldn't work.  
He was a kid with no 'Plan B', he just made up Plan A. He wouldn't be famous, he wouldn't be smart, he wouldn't be talented. And it hurt to know that he couldn't.  
He played the drums, not a future according to all the teachers. School is more important. 

Tyler was sweaty. He was alone, with a rubber band. It hurt so much, it hurt that he couldn't be him. He was happy with what he was doing,  
he was happy with his friends, he was happy. But he wasn't. He didn't know what it was. He loved basketball too, he was great at that.  
He sung, he played the piano, he loved it. Plan your future, they told him,  
so he gave up what he loved.

the words given to us  
a message of hope  
they were what we breathed  
and what we needed

Josh was tired, he was hurt. He wanted sleep. Even though everything around him was ok, he wasn't. He didn't want to do the compulsory speechs that were   
'vital' for his future. He didn't want to speak. Instead, he cried, alone, in the trees.

Tyler saw him, and it hurt Tyler, he couldn't help. He watched Josh cry, alone. He urged his feet forwards, his mouth to form words,  
to say hello.  
but he stood there cowardly.

it hurts to think of it  
all those friends i've never met  
all alone   
it's what put the guns to our heads

He yelled at himself to do it.

 

we couldn't save ourselves  
we believed they could  
they believed in us  
and we lived. 

"hello"

imagine a world without them  
worse   
lonely  
silent  
but

we have them  
we have you  
you stayed  
you stayed alive  
we stayed alive  
alive

They didn't need the rubber bands anymore. They had each other. We had them, we had each other.   
we are together.  
They said hello.

stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and staying alive.
> 
>  
> 
> |-/


End file.
